


A sorta fairytale

by eighthesther



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам фильма <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55Dq2psogSw">Snow White & The Huntsman</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sorta fairytale

Буря длится всю ночь и весь день, прямо как в сказках. Потому, когда в крошечное окно под потолком заглядывает луч закатного солнца, в камере Юнхо уже по колено воды. Тюремщики ушли наверх еще прошлым вечером, когда в подземелья просочились первые капли, позже ставшие ручьями и реками.

Промокшая постель хлюпает, кода он шевелится, меняя позу.

\- Эй, - окликает его сосед напротив, тощий парень с нежным девичьим лицом. За что тот попал сюда, Юнхо не знает, ему не особо есть дело.

\- У тебя суше, - продолжает улыбаться сосед, наваливаясь на ржавые прутья решетки.

\- Больше молился, - бросает Юнхо в ответ.

Наткнувшись на его взгляд, парень заметно скучнеет.

\- Да я предупредить хотел, - хмыкает он. – Там идут. Зачем, думаешь?

Как будто в ответ на эти слова, шаги слышны уже и Юнхо. Он ощущает, как притихают все его соседи, и единственными звуками в тюремном подземелье остаются приближающиеся шаги и плеск воды. Лязгает замок, и Юнхо с его места уже виден тюремщик, брезгливо разглядывающий свои полузатопленные владения. В коридоре воды меньше, чем камерах, но промокших сапог не избежать. Долго раздумывать ему не дают, следующий за ним толкает его в спину, заставляя ступить в воду.

\- Где? – спрашивает вошедший следом. Гвардеец короля, судя по начищенным черным доспехам и алой повязке на плече. Парень напротив Юнхо притихает и прижимает ладони ко рту, как будто пытаясь стать незаметным, но в повисшей тишине тюремщик вдруг машет в сторону Юнхо.

\- Этот.

Юнхо моргает.

\- Убийца, предатель и следопыт, - продолжает тюремщик. – Как есть он.

\- Выводи, - скупо кивает гвардеец.

И Юнхо думает, что в самом деле пора начинать молиться.

 

Чем выше они поднимаются, тем меньше Юнхо понимает, что происходит. Он настроился на быструю смерть, но был готов и к более длительной и болезненной, но они следуют через внутренний двор, минуют все разрушения и беспорядок, оставленные бурей, а его все продолжают волочь дальше.

\- Руки, - шипит он, когда перед очередной дверью, капитан охраны ловит его за шиворот и подталкивает вперед.

\- Молча, - скупо бросает тот, и прежде чем Юнхо может оглядеться, он оказывается в зале, стоящим на коленях.

\- Ваше величество, - звучит где-то над головой. – Он самый.

В ответ доносится смешок.

\- Пусть поднимется.

Тогда Юнхо вздергивают обратно на ноги и позволяют поднять взгляд. В зале холодно как в склепе, и скрывающие стены тяжелые гобелены, совсем не мешают пробирающей сырости.

В окружающей серости, его проклятое величество выглядит ослепительным пятном света. Юнхо видел край света, самые неприступные склоны и тропы, гиблые болота и тварей, которых нет ни в одной книге, но от взгляда короля его пробирает мороз.  
И дело даже не в том, что выглядит он лет на двадцать пять. А в том, что он последние двадцать пять лет выглядит на лет двадцать пять.

\- Убийца, - размеренно говорит король, не отводя взгляд. Его шея, кажется, может в любую секунду сломаться под весом шипастой короны, но Юнхо не уверен, можно ли ее вообще сломать.

\- Предатель, - и, как будто ставя точку, заканчивает: - Следопыт.

Юнхо приподнимает бровь.

-Первый из лучших, - продолжает король. – И тебе оказана честь.

Юнхо не может удержаться от насмешливого выдоха, за что получает тычок между лопаток.

\- Говорят, ты единственный, кто вернулся из Темного Леса.

\- Так и есть, - впервые подает голос Юнхо. – Что с того?

\- Отправишься туда, - властно взмахивает рукой король. – Найдешь то, что я потерял.

\- Нашли дурака, - хмыкает Юнхо. – Это не ко мне.

Лицо короля меняется в секунду, как будто из него уходят последние блеклые краски.

\- Твой король приказывает! – срывается на крик он, сжимая подлокотники трона.

\- С кем не случается, - пожимает плечами Юнхо и в следующую секунду ощущает острые кончики алебард королевской гвардии.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - тянет мгновенно успокоившийся король, и под его взглядом Юнхо кажется, что у него в голове копошатся скользкими ледяными пальцами.

\- Что ты хочешь взамен? – вдруг слышится с другой стороны. Юнхо оборачивается, чтобы столкнуться лицом к лицу с первым советником Шим Чанмином, медленно вышедшим из-за гобелена. – Свобода? Деньги? Королевская служба?

Первый советник напоминает Юнхо затаившуюся среди камней горную змею.

\- В разумных пределах, - добавляет он, не мигая и не отводя взгляд.

Тогда Юнхо ухмыляется и оборачивается обратно к королю.

\- Все, - говорит он. – И жизнь.

Король смеется звонко, прикрывая рот унизанными перстнями бледными пальцами, и на гранях драгоценных камней играют отблески огня факелов.

В долине люди умирают от голода и болезней, но Юнхо не может отвести взгляд. Король улыбается ему как нежнейшему из друзей, и смотрит куда-то глубже, чем в глаза.

\- Найди то, что я потерял, - подавшись вперед, приказывает он. – И найдешь то, чего у тебя никогда не было, убийца. Предатель. Следопыт.

Когда Юнхо выводят из зала, все, что он испытывает – пустоту.

 

Они выходят из замка с первыми лучами рассвета. Солнце встает над морем, заливая лучами безжизненный пляж и ворота выпускают вереницу всадников.

\- Человек, - размеренно говорит первый советник Шим Чанмин, кутающийся в длинный плащ с алой подкладкой. – Мужчина.

\- Сбежал? – хмыкает Юнхо.

\- Пренебрег милосердием, - веско роняет первый советник.

На краю болот, стелящихся перед Темным Лесом, они спешиваются, и Юнхо ведет их тропами, признаки которых видит только сам.

\- Фаворит? – спрашивает он у Шим Чанмина.

\- Инстинкт самосохранения, - окорачивает тот. – Думай о нем, следопыт.

\- Здесь мы его потеряли! – окликает один из гвардейцев, указывая на мертвую, застрявшую в трясине лошадь.

\- Далеко не уйдет, - качает головой Юнхо, и, обернувшись к советнику, добавляет: – Если бы я о нем думал, меня бы здесь не было.

Они ступают под свод Темного Леса к полудню, хотя об этом можно только догадываться. Солнце не пробивается сквозь густой туман, окутывающий землю плотным одеялом.

\- Держаться рядом, - командует Юнхо, и солдаты послушно смыкают ряд.

Первого они теряют у полувысохшего ручья. Серая уродливая горгулья утаскивает человека вглубь леса быстрее, чем кто-либо успевает достать оружие. Некоторое время откуда-то еще доносятся его крики, а потом стихают и они.

\- Тут мы и сдохнем, - сплевывает капитан гвардии, уже не пряча меч в ножны.

\- Так и есть, - с насмешкой соглашается Юнхо.

Первый советник Шим Чанмин молчит, но Юнхо угадывает под его плащом какое-то оружие.

\- Ваша пропажа, скорее всего, уже валяется где-то полуобглоданная, - поддевает он, возвращаясь к следу.

\- Исключено, - коротко обрывает его Шим Чанмин. – Он жив.

\- Откуда такая уверенность? – криво ухмыляется Юнхо.

\- Он сама жизнь, - веско роняет советник. – Двигайся быстрее, следопыт.

Двоих солдат забирает встреча с оголодавшим троллем, один остается без сознания, отравленный спорами каких-то грибов.

\- Двигайся быстрее, следопыт, - повторяет Шим Чанмин.

\- Уже рядом, - коротко отвечает Юнхо.

А потом они видят смутную фигуру впереди, и прежде чем Юнхо успевает что-то сказать, солдаты срываются на бег.

\- Что там? – с продирающим холодом спокойно спрашивает Шим Чанмин, останавливаясь чуть позади Юнхо.

\- Упыри, - отзывается тот, не двигаясь с места и почти не дыша. – Стая.

\- Они, - кивает в сторону доносящихся звуков, первый советник. - На твоей совести.

Юнхо не реагирует, когда к ним возвращается на три человека меньше. Взгляд капитана обещает ему короткую жизнь после выполнения задания, но он не утруждается объяснениями.

 

Между деревьев начинает сгущаться вязкая тьма, когда Юнхо вдруг подает команду остановиться. Он прикасается пальцами к влажной земле, рассматривая оставленные на ней следы, и молча достает меч.

Спустя двадцать шагов, легкий запах дыма становится отчетливо ощутимым для всех. Тогда Юнхо бесшумно срывается с места.  
\- Ючон, беги! – вскидывается заметивший их, которого Юнхо опознает как пропажу. Второй тянет из ножен оружие, но на него наседают все трое оставшихся гвардейцев. Широкими шагами спускающийся к ущелью Шим Чанмин, с затаенной насмешкой громко комментирует:

\- Сын герцога Пак?

Тот оборачивается, и Юнхо краем глаза замечает, как королевская пропажа срывается с места. Он не раздумывая бросается следом, оставляя позади как нанимателей, так и сообщника беглеца, оказавшегося герцогским сыном.

Они несутся вдоль ущелья, и Юнхо уже ощущает, как выдыхается убегающий, когда тот вдруг цепляется через выступающий корень и кубарем летит на землю. Не теряя ни секунды, Юнхо хватает его за рубашку, и выбив из руки небольшой нож, вздергивает на ноги.

\- Отпусти, - вырывается беглец.

\- Еще чего, - фыркает Юнхо, и притягивает его к себе, приставив нож к горлу. – Не дергайся.

\- Мой брат тебе платит? – запыхавшись от бега, спрашивает пойманный. – Сколько?

\- Брат? – переспрашивает Юнхо, начиная понимать, что происходит.

\- Помоги нам с Ючоном добраться до герцога, и я заплачу тебе вдвойне, - продолжает брат короля, цепляясь за руку Юнхо.

У него тепло-золотистые волосы, живые глаза и обветренные губы. Юнхо не помнит, а может и не знает, когда видел кого-то настолько же живого.

\- Пожалуйста, - просит беглец. – Джунсу обманет тебя, поверь мне.

Юнхо очень хотелось бы встретить его раньше, на год, на месяц, да хотя бы на несколько часов.

\- Не дергайся, - говорит он, набрасывая на шею потерянного принца сворку. – Не будет больно.

\- Пожалуйста, - повторяет тот, но его обрывают.

\- Отлично, - кивает выбравшийся из зарослей Шим Чанмин, и ловко перебрасывает тонкую трость из руки в руку. – Хорошая работа, следопыт.

Юнхо притягивает к себе принца и не прячет оружие.

\- Теперь дай его мне, - протягивает руку первый советник. – И ты получишь свою награду.

На это Юнхо едва заметно качает головой.

\- Вначале я получу свою награду, - отвечает он. – А потом отдам королю его брата.

Шим Чанмин коротко хмыкает и без лишних слов небрежным движением сбрасывает с плеч длинный плащ. Юнхо не заставляет его намекать дважды. Быстрым движением он бьет принца по лицу, и когда тот теряет сознание, поворачивается к первому советнику.  
Они обмениваются первой парой ударов в тишине, прерываемой только лязгом металла о металл. Шим Чанмин метит по ногам, заставляя Юнхо прыгать и выбиваться из сил, а длина трости не позволяет подобраться к нему. Одним особо удачным выпадом он выбивает меч из руки Юнхо, и тот согнувшись от боли, подпускает его ближе, чтобы незатейливо ударить кулаком в челюсть. А потом, пользуясь моментом замешательства, добавить еще. Третий удар тот перехватывает, и бьет в ответ. Вот только он делает это тростью, заставляя Юнхо уворачиваться и пятиться.

Ему удается загнать Юнхо на самый край, вынуждая покачнуться над ущельем. И в этот момент, лежащий за их спинами принц, стонет и пытается приподняться на локтях. Шим Чанмин теряет концентрацию всего на секунду, но Юнхо хватает и этого. Он вцепляется в его трость, и с резким рывком тянет на себя. А когда первый советник уже готов снести их обоих, отступает в сторону и разжимает руки.

Короткий крик подхватывает эхо, а потом все стихает, оставляя Юнхо один на один с Темным Лесом и шумом ветра между деревьев.  
Он устало поднимает свой меч и прячет его в ножны. Очнувшийся принц все еще пытается прийти в себя и прижимает ладони глазам, видимо прогоняя остатки боли. Юнхо на секунду останавливается, любуясь им.

Если бы они встретились хоть на несколько дней раньше, то сейчас бы уже приближались к замку герцога. Но у короля белые волосы, бледные губы и темный взгляд, выворачивающий наизнанку.

Юнхо набрасывает на плечи длинный плащ с красной подкладкой и подтягивает беглеца к себе.

Он уже знает, что попросит у короля в обмен на саму жизнь. И уверен, что король не откажет.


End file.
